The Sanctuary (TV Series)
The Sanctuary is a location in AMC's ''The Walking Dead''. It is the home of the Saviors, and was formerly ruled by Negan. After the war, Daryl Dixon took over leadership of the Sanctuary for 18 months before resigning. It's currently led by Carol Peletier. History Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about the Sanctuary before or as the outbreak began, except that it was a factory. Post-Apocalypse At some point after the outbreak, the factory became the main headquarters for the Saviors. It remains as an anonymous location to the other communities. It is more than a simple base for raiders, as it functions as a seemingly self-sustaining community as well. There are gardens, chicken coops, and a marketplace. There are many noncombatant members of the Saviors who work in the Sanctuary, such as gardeners, janitors and doctors. The Sanctuary is surrounded by a chainlink fence, along with impaled walkers around the perimeter for added security. Enslaved survivors handle the dangerous task of putting these zombies in place. It appears that Sanctuary residents who die are reincorporated as walkers on the fence. When Eugene Porter became the Saviors' Chief Engineer, the walkers had molten iron poured over their heads to become indestructible. After the Militia is formed, Rick Grimes leads an attack force against the Sanctuary. Even with makeshift barricades, attached to their cars, the Militia is no match for the Savior force at the Sanctuary. To counter this, they shoot out all of the windows, blow up an RV in front of the gate and lure a massive walker herd to it. As the Militia flees, the outside of the Sanctuary is overrun by the walkers. Following an attack by Daryl and Tara that allows walkers to flood the Sanctuary, Eugene comes up with a plan that enables the Saviors to clear the Sanctuary of walkers and lead the rest of the herd away. With the Sanctuary now back under their full control, the Saviors launch a counterattack against the Militia. Following the siege, the Saviors are stated to have expended much of their ammunition reserves to clear out the Sanctuary of walkers, forcing them to open the Bullet Factory Outpost to compensate. The Saviors also quickly repair the fences and once more set walkers up on them for protection. Following the death of Simon, he is chained to the fence with the other walkers. After the defeat of the Saviors, the walkers are removed from the fence and presumably killed. The Sanctuary becomes open to the other communities who begin working together to rebuild. Most of the Saviors who defected to the Militia's side choose to return to Sanctuary, but Alden decides to remain at the Hilltop. Negan is taken to the Alexandria Safe-Zone as a prisoner and Daryl eventually takes over as the leader of the Sanctuary. Eighteen months later, Daryl continues to reluctantly lead the Sanctuary with the help of Eugene and Jerry. However, things have begun to go bad despite continued supply runs from Alexandria. The crops have begun dying and people have begun painting "Saviors save us. We're still Negan" upon the walls. Rick later tells Maggie that "the Sanctuary is barely holding on" and desperately needs their help. Inhabitants Survivors *Laura - (Former lieutenant) *Regina - (Former lieutenant) *Tanya - (Former concubine) *Frankie - (Former concubine) *Amber - (Former concubine) *Mark - (Former guard) *Potter - (Former worker) *Gina - (Former worker/vendor) *José - (Former worker) *Brooke - (Former worker) *John - (Former worker) *Jed *Mel *Jeremy *J. Money *''Norris'' - (Former guard) *''Arat'' - (Former lieutenant) *''Justin'' *''Duke'' *''Lance'' *''Simon'' - (Former second-in-command) *''Gary'' - (Former lieutenant) *''Keno'' - (Guard) *''Derek'' *''Gavin'' - (Former lieutenant) *''Zia'' *''Leo'' *''Cam'' *''Wade'''' - (Former lieutenant)'' *''Roy'' *''David'' *''Emmett Carson'' - (Former doctor) *''Isabelle'' *''Joseph'' - (Former chief engineer/Guard) *''Chris'' *''George'' *''Neil'' *''Roman'' *''Jiro'''' - (Lieutenant)'' *''Miles'' *2 additional former concubines *2 former prisoners *At least 51 unnamed former workers *At least 50 unnamed Saviors Formerly *Sherry - (Former concubine) *Alden *Gabriel Stokes - (Former worker) *Negan - (Former Leader) *Dwight - (Former lieutenant) *Daryl Dixon - (Former Leader) *Carol Peletier - (Former Leader) *Eugene Porter - (Former chief engineer) *Rosita Espinosa - (Former scout) *D.J. - (Former lieutenant/Guard) *''Reilly'' *''Jared'' *''Evan'' *''Katy'' *''Harlan Carson'' - (Former physician) *''Dean'' *''Huck'''' - (Guard)'' *''Nelson'' *''Sasha Williams'' - (Former prisoner) *''Gordon'' - (Former worker) *''Tina'' Deaths *George *Chris *Joseph *Emmett Carson *David *Gary *Simon *At least 8 unnamed Savior workers *14 unnamed Saviors *Numerous counts of residents Appearances TV Series Season 7 * "The Cell" * "Sing Me a Song" * "Hearts Still Beating" * "Rock in the Road" * "Hostiles and Calamities" * "The Other Side" * "Something They Need" * "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Season 8 *"Mercy" *"The Big Scary U" *"The King, the Widow, and Rick" *"Time for After" *"How It's Gotta Be" *"Honor" (Flashback) *"The Lost and the Plunderers" *"Dead or Alive Or" *"The Key" *"Still Gotta Mean Something" *"Worth" *"Wrath" Season 9 * "A New Beginning" Webisodes Red Machete *"What We Become" Category:TV Series Locations Category:Groups Category:The Saviors Category:The Sanctuary Category:Safe Zones